


i just wanted to hear your voice

by Marchessah



Series: chanbaek idol x music producer au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Music Producer Park Chanyeol, Music Video: Hey Mama (EXO-CBX), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchessah/pseuds/Marchessah
Summary: the time spent apart was taking a toll on music producer chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: chanbaek idol x music producer au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	i just wanted to hear your voice

he glanced at the watch on the studio wall. ‘what a long night…’ he mumbles to no one in particular. chanyeol had been cooped up at Studio NNG working on his next project; a collaboration with an art showcase. in all honesty, he didn’t really know what the whole thing was about but it was an opportunity to make his own music so he didn’t hesitate in taking the offer.

he leaned back in his chair and took a quick look around his studio - it was a mess. takeout boxes lying on the table from lunch that day, empty beer cans stacked on the bar from yesterday's celebration. it was about time chanyeol cleaned the studio.

as he carried the trash out, he caught sight of a couple sharing a kiss under the neon lights of a restaurant across the street. the sight made his heart swell. he sighed, he really missed his man. the past few weeks were hectic for both him and baekhyun. their schedules always clashed and neither of them could catch a break. although they tried, the late night make out sessions in chanyeol's car was never enough to satisfy the longing they felt for each other.

as an idol, baekhyun was almost always busy preparing for performances, shooting variety shows or training. even though chanyeol was relatively less busy (and famous), it was still near impossible to meet baekhyun without being spotted by dispatch or fans. it was tough, but their love sustained the relationship.

without hesitating, he took out his phone and dialed the number he memorised by heart.

"chanyeol? whats wrong..." a sweet voice flittered into the taller’s ears.

"hello to you too," his baritone voice sent shivers down baekhyun’s back. "nothing's wrong, **i just wanted to hear your voice** " chanyeol continued.

"as much as i want to indulge in hearing you attempt to flirt with me, i have a boyfriend." baekhyun giggled.

amused with how the conversation was unfolding, chanyeol decided to play along, "well, your boyfriend clearly doesnt keep a close eye on you, does he?"

"debatable," baekhyun shrugged, "i just finished my schedule for the day and i was thinking of having some fun tonight." baekhyun added, "maybe you could show me a good time, mr sexy voice?"

chanyeol smirked, "ill be there in 5."

"and ill be waiting at the back door. see you soon, babe." 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr (@choayoanbaek6104) but i decided to start authoring fics on AO3 too! more to come from this AU!!


End file.
